1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for presence detectable baffle for electrical components in a computing system.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern computing systems are physically configurable as such computing systems include pluggable components that may be added to a computing system to expand the capabilities of the computing system. Modern computing systems also include computing components that generate heat. As such, cooling mechanisms such as fans and vents are included in a computing system to cool the computing system. As pluggable devices are added and removed from the computing system, however, the flow of air from the cooling mechanisms is altered and may not be carried out as originally designed.